


Can't Get Better Than This

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Series: Nedden Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but netherlands doesnt let this story be anything but pure, denmark tries for a lil smut though, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: Mathias, being the human puppy he is, goes out and plays in the rain, much to Lars' dismay who just wants him to not get sick. The power of cuddles and a little rainstorm is really awesome.





	Can't Get Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> I love rain so much I honestly wish it rained more where I lived. It never rains here, so I fill the void by listening to rain sounds on youtube while writing stuff like this. It's not the same, but it's fun still.

Lars curled up on the couch after figuring out where his lover hid his favorite blanket. He stared out the window behind the couch blankly, a serene feeling washing over him from the sound of fresh rain hitting the glass and dripping off the roof into the grass of the front yard. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat content watching the rain. He didn't look over when he heard the loud announcement of someone walking in, intentionally loud or not (though of course, knowing how he was, Lars thought it was safe to assume he was being loud on purpose). 

 “Hey, Lars! Lars!” Mathias shouted before plopping down on the other side of the couch, completely drenched. Lars glared at him, pulling his blanket away so it wouldn't get wet by him.

 “You're soaked,” he said, looking back out the window.

 “Yeah, I was outside,” Mathias said with a smile. “I came to bring you out with me!” Lars looked over before scoffing.

 “We may heal faster, but we're not immune. You'll get sick if you stay outside. Or even in those clothes.” Mathias smiled suggestively.

 “Do you wanna help me out of them, then? It might help warm me up, too. I'm freezing!” Lars rolled his eyes.

 “Of course you are, you're  _ wet _ .” Mathias leaned closer, his hair dripping onto Lars’ blanket and seeping through to his lap.

 “ _ Please _ , Lars?” He gave his best puppy eyes, pleading with the other nation. Lars groaned while tossing his blanket and pushing Mathias off.

 “Only if it'll get you to stop getting  _ me _ wet,” he got up and walked back to the bedroom with Mathias, stopping to get a towel from the linens closet while Mathias continued to their room. He flopped on the bed immediately, to Lars’ dismay while he pulled a sweater and pajama bottoms out of his dresser.

 “ _ No. _ You're not getting the bed wet too,” he said curtly.

 “Aw, come on, Lars! I'm cold!” Lars shook his head.

 “I got a sweater for you. Change into that, and you'll be warmer.” Mathias shook his head.

 “You change me into it if you want me to wear it so bad.” Mathias muttered while curling up. Netherlands sighed while crawling on the bed beside Mathias and getting to work changing him. He loved him, he really did! But sometimes he was such a pain. While pulling off Mathias’ wet shirt, Lars thought about how much he wished the rain would lighten up or better yet stop so he could go outside for a smoke.

 “Sit up so I can dry you off,” Lars said while lifting him and gently wiping water of Mathias with the towel. The way he spoke may seem cold or straightforward, but his movements were gentle and loving as he carefully slipped the sweater over Mathias’ head. Mathias smiled at him after poking his head through, his usually styled hair pressed flat against his forehead.

 “Thanks, Lars.” Mathias pressed a soft kiss to Lars’ cheek.

 “You're not done yet, you get to take care of the other half.” He handed the towel and pajama bottoms to Mathias. Mathias took them from him while dejectedly walking towards the connected bathroom. Netherlands sighed while motioning Mathias to come back. Sometimes Mathias was so needy, but no matter what he hated to see his smile fade. Mathias lit up came back over. Lars took the towel from him and set the pants on the bed next to him. He grumbled while struggling to pull his jeans off, complaining about why Mathias would wear jeans that were so skinny.

 “Hey, don't act like you don't like ‘em,” Mathias said playfully when he heard him. “You  _ know _ they make my ass look good.” Lars rolled his eyes.

 “You don't need to wear certain jeans to make your ass look good.” He said while drying his legs off. Once he finished, he tossed the towel aside and grabbed the soft pajama bottoms and started pulling them on Mathias. Mathias grabbed his hands while leaning forward.

 “I'm good without the pants.” His gaze went down to Lars’ lips, planting a slow kiss on them before leaning back in bed while yawning. Lars raised an eyebrow before putting the pants away with a shrug.

 “Your choice. It'll be your fault if you get sick, though.”

 “I think you'd feel better without yours, too,” Mathias said, seeming to ignore Lars’ previous comment while moving under the covers. Lars looked over at the smug Dane. “Your pants, that is.”

 “Why should I take them off? You just yawned earlier. You'll probably fall asleep in the middle again,” Lars said, remembering one time where Mathias actually  _ did  _ fall asleep while they had sex. They had just started, and before he had even started prepping him, Mathias was a snoring mess. A happy mess, but still a mess. That was during another time, though. One that was rougher on both of them.

 “Because-- I bought a surprise for you the other day.” Lars looked over intrigued. That caught his interest.

 “What is it?” He asked, hoping it was something good. No matter what Mathias got him, he was always grateful. But sometimes Mathias had the tendency to buy stupid stuff, all from impulse shopping.

 “Hmm…” Mathias dragged on, the sound of the rain outside starting to soften. “I can't remember.  _ But _ , you could always jog my memory.” He winked at him, lying on his side now.

 “And how might one go about doing that?” Lars asked, sitting next to him on the bed. Mathias rested his hand on Lars’ thigh.

 “Oh, you know. A little this, a little that.” Lars scoffed.

 “That's the vaguest description you could've possibly given.”

 “Well, you could always do what  _ you _ want. I'd be cool with that.” Lars nodded, pulling his jeans off before curling up next to Mathias under the covers stiffly.

 “I want you to stay warm. And  _ not _ get sick,” he said while pressing a kiss to Mathias’ temple. Mathias smiled while moving back closer to Lars.

 “But what if I  _ want _ to get sick?” Lars scoffed. 

 “Then go back outside, that's your choice to make,” he said, calling Mathias’ bluff.

 “But it's not raining as much now!” Mathias whined.

 “Give it a few minutes. The rain will come back,” Lars predicted. Mathias stayed quiet for a few minutes before responding.

 “If I go outside, you go out with me.”

 “Not a chance.” Mathias whined, turning to face Lars.

 “Why not?”

 “I have to make sure I don't get sick so I can take care of you when you do.” Mathias pouted before lighting up with an idea.

 “If you go outside, I'll give you your surprise!” Lars shook his head.

 “You said I'd get it doing what I wanted, and I want to lay here with you, making sure you don't get sick.” Mathias chuckled.

 “You're a stubborn man, Lars. Good think I'm stubborner!”

 “I don't think ‘stubborner’ is a word.”

 “Oh, come on, Lars!  _ Please?” _ Lars sighed when he heard the rain start to get louder again.

 “Fine. But I'm not going out in the rain.” Mathias smiled, ripping the covers off and going for his shoes in the front room.

 “That's okay! C’mon, the rain’s back!” Lars followed after putting his jeans back on, noticing something in each if his shoes when he made it to the front doorway, the door already flung open by Mathias. He picked up each of the objects-- a new box of cigarettes and a lighter. He looked over at Mathias bemused while he stood out in the rain.

 “You comin’ or what? I didn't leave the door open for nothing!” He said, hand on his hip trying to imitate a sassy pose. Lars slipped his shoes on while holding the carton of smokes and lighter and stepped out to the covered porch. He perched a fresh cigarette between his lips and shielded the end while lighting it up, taking a deep breath in of the familiar toxic air. He sighed the smoke out, giving his strongest smile with his eyes to Mathias, keeping his hand over the lit end to keep it alive and glowing.

 “They're good smokes.” 

 “That's not all I got!” Mathias shouted back over the roar of the now pounding rain. Lars looked over interested while Mathis walked towards him, already dripping again.

 “I got plenty more fun stuff, if you know what I mean,” Mathias said, reaching for the cigarette in Lars’ mouth. Lars smacked his hand away while glaring.

 “You'll put it out.”

 “Then give me one. I did buy them,” Mathias said, leaning over close. Lars glanced at his mouth, debating on placing one of his fresh cigarettes in his puckered lips. Instead, he smirked while blowing smoke out in the other’s face slowly. Mathias glared at him while obviously fighting the urge to cough.

 “I'm not wasting any of them. It won't light with how wet you are.” Mathias continued to glare before suddenly a grin like the cheshire cat spread across his face.

 “Okay. Hey, let me see that real quick,” he said, grabbing the smoke quickly from Lars. Lars glared while Mathias took a long drag.

 “What are you doing?” Mathias shrugged before pulling the cigarette away and kissing him, exchanging the smoke between their lungs like a breath of life, or better yet death. Lars took it all in as Mathias’ scent mingled with the stench of tobacco smoke and his clammy skin seeped water through Lars’ shirt. Lars pulled away and snatched the cigarette back, nursing it back from the dead.

 “You'll pay for that.  _ And _ getting me wet.” Mathias chuckled.

 “What, don't like the taste of your own medicine? Besides, I didn't even get you wet.”

 “Then what happened to my shirt, dumbass?” Mathias shrugged.

 “Take it off, if it bothers you so much. I don't care.” Lars shook his head, finishing off the cigarette and stamping the butt out under his foot.

 “I'm not going to do that.”

 “And why is that?” Mathias asked, continually moving closer. Lars smirked while leaning in close, his breath against Mathias’ neck.

 “Because it's much more fun to see you longing for sex than actually getting it.” Lars wouldn't be lying if he said the Dane’s enthusiasm and constant attempts today at sex had peaked his interest, but there was a small joy he always took in watching him when he  _ didn't _ get it immediately, a process that ultimately lead to him taking charge or begging. Either outcome was fine for Lars. He walked back in the house, leaving the front door wide open for Mathias to follow him inside while making his way to the couch, pulling his blanket back over himself and finding a book on the coffee table in front of him to read. He looked over distastefully when Mathias came in and placed his head on his shoulder, his hair wet enough to drip on his book.

 “ _ Lars! _ You're killin’ me!” Lars looked over at Mathias, noticing him shaking from the cold. He sighed while putting the blanket on his lap around Mathias’ shoulders and leading him back to their room by grabbing his hand.

 “Come on, you're soaking again.” Mathias followed, the blanket trailing behind him like a cape, while he pressed kisses on Lars’ hand and up his arm. By the time they reached their room he was close to Lars and kissing up his neck and jawline. He continued peppering kisses while Lars started pulling his wet clothes off and changing them for dry ones.

 “Lars-- please--” he said while moaning while Lars’ hands trailed down his chest and stomach softly, resting at his hips. Lars hummed, deciding what to do from there. He  _ could _ have sex with Mathias, but he could also get more out of him waiting, even if it meant Mathias would pester him later that night, or tomorrow. Usually if he waited that long Mathias would take charge, and Lars thought that sounded alright. He hadn’t bottomed for a while. He slowly pulled the pajama bottoms Mathias finally put on before running outside again off and replaced them with dry ones before nudging him on to the bed.

 “Hmm, I don't know, Mathias,” he started while pulling his wet shirt off. “I think I might like to just cuddle with you, and make sure you don't get sick.” He could feel the heat radiating off the other's skin even from how far he was. Mathias immediately pressed himself against him.

 “Fine. But I expect something in the  _ very _ near future!” Lars chuckled while kissing Mathias softly.

 “Alright, calm down. We'll do something later. You're such a handful sometimes.” Mathias smiled at him while Lars’ arms wound their way around his waist.

 “I love you too, Lars.” Lars scoffed while snuggling closer. The two of them were like the lost piece to their own puzzle, slotting together perfectly into place. Lars always knew what to do to make the other happy, and Mathias always knew the deeper meaning to his words and what to say. In short, they were perfect for each other. The rain had stopped a while ago, but neither of them moved from the bed. They lied together for hours, the time filled with soft kisses and embraces or conversation-- a perfect day in.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think this wraps all my nedden week stories up nicely even though it's like two or three months late. But it's finally done! And it ended on a happy note, and isn't that what matters? A happy ending. I like those because they're pretty hard to come by in fanfic *glares at an incredibly long list of fics I've read that tore my soul out*. But yeah! I hope this was enjoyable despite being so late!


End file.
